Jenkins' Lab (Part 2 of the Puppy Dog Eyes series)
by Valenka
Summary: Cassandra comes back from a mission hurt and Jenkins wants to make her feel better and boy, he does a damn good job. (This is just a little one-shot of PWP)


**It is PWP so you have been warned.**

 **And as usual English isn't my first language so please excuse any odd errors.**

 **XXXX**

The back door burst open and the team poured through from China, Eve first followed by Stone and Ezekiel who helped Cassandra to hop along. Jenkins had been sat at his desk going through The Library's card catalogue until the second he saw his darling Cassandra clearly in pain; only a few months had gone by since they'd started dating but Jenkins had become very protective of her in that time and no one wanted to get on the wrong side of a pissed off immortal who may well have been the greatest swordsman who ever lived.

In less than a second the knight had her in his arms bridal style with questioning eyebrows raised. The stunning redhead slipped her arms around his neck and pressed a gentle kiss to his left cheek before answering his silent worries.

"I'm alright, Jenkins." She assured but he didn't look very convinced. "We were running from that evil cult and their devil dogs when I tripped and fell. I think I broke my ankle."

"And you call that _alright_?" His tone was deep and full of concern.

"Speaking of devil dogs, I'm hungry!" Ezekiel began in that care free tone of his. "Who wants tacos?"

"God yes, I'm starving." Agreed Eve.

"I'll take Cassie to my lab, I can fix her ankle."

Jenkins didn't wait for another word to be uttered he simply carried his girlfriend – he still wasn't sure about that word but Cassandra seemed to like it, hearing himself referred to as _boyfriend_ was even stranger – down to his lab.

He'd been attempting to manufacture more of that green liquid Flynn favoured, the one that healed any wound, to date he'd had no luck but Jenkins wasn't one to give up after only a week or two. As usual his lab was packed with bits and bobs for his experiments but they soon found themselves brushed aside so as he could sit the redhead down on the large grey table; her feet dangling off the ground by a few inches. Beautiful blue eyes watched the suit clad Caretaker rummage through his packed desk to find the glass bottle he'd been looking for.

"Here, take a sip of this." Cassandra took the proffered bottle and did just as the doctor ordered.

Jenkins dropped to his knees moving faster than a man his age should have been able to and unlaced her right saddle shoe. He watched as the bruising and swelling faded away before the bone repaired itself; she'd be fine.

"All healed, but it will hurt for a while."

"My knight in shining armour." She teased in jest and Jenkins smiled.

"Less armour and more tailored suits now." With that he pressed a kiss to her formally broken ankle.

"Did you just kiss my ankle?"

"Indeed I did." He pressed another kiss to her soft skin though this time a little further up. "Now I've kissed your calf."

Cerulean orbs were glued to him as he pressed little kisses up her leg until a small gasp escaped her parted lips when he finally had to push her white skirt with black polka dots up to get to her inner thigh; a sudden surge shot through her letting her legs fall further apart. She let her head tip back a little and her eyes flutter shut.

"The other ankle feels lonely." She teased while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well, we can't have that." God, his voice was so deep and that devilish smile in his eyes made her shiver.

The other saddle shoe came off, clattering to the floor but the sound never reached their ears – Jenkins praised her left leg with the attention the other had gotten, her thighs were soft and warm. Large hands came up to grab her hips pulling her to press against him when he came up to kiss her peach glossed lips again. It amused Cassandra that no matter what time of the day she kissed him he always tasted of tea.

Then suddenly his hands were under her high waisted polka dot skirt and slipped her green lace panties down her kissed legs, Jenkins found the fabric damp which brought a grin to his face as he pocketed them. Fingers drew teasing patterns on her inner thighs before ghosting over her glistening sex; Cassandra almost collapsed onto the lab table.

Their tongues met in a battle for dominance that Jenkins quickly won, their foreheads touching every now and again when they separated for air before letting their lips brush against each other's once more. Her scent flooded his senses, their kiss wasn't innocent more like a tease, hot, fiery, passionate and demanding.

"I love you."

He told her with nothing but truth in his tone before going back to his knees with another devilish grin. When Jenkins' mouth finally touched her she all but purred in delight, his arms wrapped around her legs helping to keep her on the table as his talented tongue set to work.

"I... I love you too." She gasped, using all her strength not to collapse or worse, melt. Cassandra searched for something, anything, to ground her and that turned out to be his magnificent white hair.

He kissed that sensitive bundle of nerves over and over making her pant, whimper and moan for him, then he slipped a finger into her wet heat. Her grip on his hair became vice like but it only spurred him on as she moaned. Another finger slipped in and he crocked them while he continued to taste her. It didn't take long for Cassandra to race towards the edge of euphoria, she was close and he knew that, so Jenkins pushed every ounce of love, passion and fire into his actions. The sounds she made surged through him causing wave after wave of animalistic want. After a few moments of passion filled attention she screamed out his name - not Jenkins but his true name as she so often did - then wrapped her legs around his head. Jenkins made sure to keep the heated movement going throughout her orgasm until she was left in a state of utter bliss, her eyes closed, lungs panting. Everything he did was to bring his darling Cassandra pure pleasure.

The Immortal revelled in every single second of her come down from euphoric bliss, eyes closed lightly and from her slightly parted lips came delicate pants that only made him want her more. Jenkins grinned when they separated from another kiss, her lips glistening with her own juices, his hard member pulsing and twitching at the way her tongue licked her bottom lip. If he got his way she would look like that all the time.

While he had gotten lost in her beautifully perfect face Cassandra's nimble fingers grabbed his belt and opening it faster than that time it took Jenkins to realise what she was doing.

"Insatiable little minx." _God she's beautiful._

His lips where at her neck in seconds, nibbling away and marking her as his. Jenkins gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, he could look at those eyes for the rest of time but Cassandra had other ideas of a more primal nature. When she moaned again he pulled her thighs further apart and settled himself between them, her warmth inviting him in. The redhead gasped when he filled her to the hilt, deep and powerful, turned out virility was a perk of immortality and Cassandra wouldn't change it for the world. Jenkins set a fast pace that was on the border of pain and pleasure, he had Cassie moaning and gasping into his neck, her little sound only spurring him on and filling him with a masculine pride. Just as Cassandra was getting use to the piston like speed and amazing depth he gripped her ass and pulled her closer, deeper, that was when she lost the ability to speak.

Suddenly white erupted behind her eyes and Cassandra tumbled over the cliff edge once more, crashing into the raspodic ecstasy filled water below.

"G... Galahad!"

The word came out as a whimpered scream in his neck, that perfect sound sent him into some kind of rut. Cassandra's body tightened around Jenkins, driving him insane, pushing him over the edge. With a loud moan Jenkins came finding pleasure with the woman he loved.

They just remained like that for a short time, Cassandra panting into her lovers neck and Jenkins leaning against her, before he regained the ability to stand and straightened his clothing.

"As much as I'd like to ravish you further." He kissed her neck. "Oh I _really_ would like to. One of the others is bound to come down here in the next few minutes if we don't go back and there is still that matter of an ancient Chinese cult. Also the thought of you wandering The Library without your panties is just divine and... _naughty._ " He wiggled his eyebrows and simply walked away from the redhead looking as though nothing had ever happened.

"My what?!"

It was then Cassandra's brain started to function again she remembered Jenkins had pocketed them... _oh my God, he planned this!_

The rest of the day consisted of Cassandra refusing to sit down and a little panic while Jenkins just carried on with a knowing smile; he'd even gone so far as to push a book off his desk and make her pick it up just to see the flush in her cheeks. It wasn't lost on Eve though, all her years with counter terrorism had made her observant but she sure as hell didn't want to start thinking about how Jenkins had left the room with a pocket square that matched his paisley bow tie and now had a green lace one that looked a little damp.

There were just some things she just didn't want to know.


End file.
